


Beacon days

by Rihwoobs



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Set during Cinder and Co’s time at beacon, not necessarily canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihwoobs/pseuds/Rihwoobs
Summary: A series of one shots detailing some of Cinder’s time at beaconChapter 1- StudyCinder finds out she must please at least one class t enter the vytal festival and decides to use questionable methods to bring her grade up





	Beacon days

This was unacceptable. Cinder read the note again. ‘All students must pass at least one class to enter the Vytal tournament. Here are your current grades:’ she looked at the list of F’s with exasperation. Of course she was failing, she hadn’t gone to a single class, she wasn’t a real student! But…the school didn’t know that, and she had to keep up appearances. She cursed Leo for not mentioning that she’d have to pass a class to fight in the stupid tournament.

“Something wrong? You look like you want to put a bullet through a piece of paper”

Cinder glared at mercury. 

“Or set it on fire?” Mercury suggested.

She walked around the table and sat down on the bed by her subordinate, scrunching the letter up as she did so.   
“That would be more my style…it’s nothing to be concerned about.”

Emerald, who was lying in the floor playing some weird snake game on the scroll that she’d undoubtedly stolen suddenly piped up, “you know, if you need help with anythi–”

“I don’t.” Cinder cut off the other girl and stood up quickly, “stick to the orders you’ve been given, I will deal with this” she snapped before slamming the door.

Mercury shrugged at Emerald and went back to flicking through his comic.

“Wonder what that was about” emerald thought aloud, frowning as her digital snake died from eating its own tail.

-

Cinder crossed her arms as she walked angrily through the school, cinder didn’t have much of a reputation at the academy but from the amount of daggers she was glaring at people she might’ve been about to get on. 

Her whole plan could fall apart now, just because she didn’t go to some stupid classes, she didn’t have time for that!

‘Speaking of which, how hasn’t Neo gotten one of these?’

Even she barely saw the illusive girl and they were supposed to be on a team together, the only times Neo ever seemed to make an appearance was to hand out various sweet treats, wait for everyone to finish then leave. It was kind of weird if cinder was honest, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it, as long as Neo worked well when it came to it and kept Roman out of trouble, she could tolerate her odd behaviours.

Cinder walked until she wasn’t quite sure where she was, it seemed to be a series of rooms restricted to the staff’s presence. Cinder walked along until she heard voices, it was the staff room, and inside it was multiple teachers….and Neo. Neo was wearing her usual disguise and appeared to be handing around a plate of cookies.

“Such a sweet girl! And such delicious cookies!” Boomed one of the professors, Port, if she recalled Leo’s account clearly. 

“These ones are particularly good, however I must say, I preferred the coffee macaroons last week” a professor with wild green hair commented.

So Neo had been bribing them into giving her good grades! No wonder she didn’t get a letter.

Cinder would have to come up with something fast, the tournament was only a few weeks away, the only way she would be able to pass a class the normal way now was actually going to class and studying, which she absolutely did not have time for. 

As she passed by a teachers office with the name ‘professor goodwitch’ on the door she had an idea. The professor was a stern woman in her 30s, she was very pretty and showed no signs of ageing, but judging by how she acted and how dedicated she was to the school, cinder figured she hadn’t ‘got some’ in a while. 

There are better ways to bribe somebody than sugar.

-

The next day cinder went shopping. If she was going to seduce Goodwitch she would need a new outfit, she couldn’t wear her red dress lest the older woman recognise her, her haven uniform would make her appear immature and her casual outfit was designed to make her blend in, not make her look attractive. 

She decided she needed something that was both casual but enticing, the professor didn’t seem like one to be attracted to the flashy and bold.

After looking around for a bit cinder settled on a scarlet top with a similar neckline to her red dress, and a short black pleated skirt. She completed the outfit with some knee high dark red boots.

Walking back to beacon, she thought up a plan of action. She would approach the professors office and make sure to knock before entering– she wanted to start things off politely– then she’d tease her, get close to her, smile, speak low. She could do this, it would be easy.

-

Glynda glared at the door when she heard somebody knocking. She was just about to start drinking a fresh cup of tea, she silently cursed whoever was behind the door.

“Come in.”

Glynda looked up in mild surprise as a young woman with dark hair walked through the door. She briefly wondered if this was a new professor but quickly concluded that the girl was too young, no, a fourth year student was more likely.

“Hello, professor goodwitch” the girl said sweetly, “I was wondering if I could talk to you about my grades?”

Glynda gestured for her to sit down in the chair opposite her desk, “of course, remind me, which academy do you attend?”, she saw the girls smile falter slightly as she raised an eye at her lack of uniform. 

“Haven. My name’s Cinder Fall.” Cinder sat down on the chair and put her elbows on the table, her chin resting on folded hands. Her sickly sweet smile briefly changed into a smirk.

“I see, I take it you got the letter that was sent out about students needing to pass a class to enter the tournament?” Glynda looked at cinder condescendingly.   
‘What are you playing at?’ she wondered to herself.  
“Indeed, but the thing is, I am trying ever so hard to pass a class, yours in fact, it’s my favourite subject.”

Glynda was sure she’d never seen this girl before, did she even know what subject she taught? 

“Oh, really?” Glynda watched cinder and tried to pick apart what her goal was. Cinder was clearly wearing a new outfit and had on some dark red lipstick. She moved one of her hands to slowly play with her hair while she waited for the professor to answer.

Glynda realised what she was doing.

“I’m sure you must really want to pass” she said, lowering her voice a tad. 

Cinder smirked again and leaned forward, her eyes were half lidded and her own voice had lowered when she spoke, “oh yes, I would do anything”

Glynda copied the girl, leaning forward so they were mere inches apart. She put on the most seductive tone she could muster before replying.

“Then study.”

-

It took cinder a moment to realise what had happened. She sat up sharply, a confused look on her face. “Wha-”

“Study. And actually come to class” glynda replied quickly, smirking at the girls surprise.

Cinder straightened up and got up out of the chair without another word. Trying her best not to set her hands alight and headed toward the door. 

Glynda didn’t miss her scowl as she slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
